Dark Rendezvous
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: A nighttime dive at the beach. What could possibly go wrong? Or what could possibly show up? DOA/Symbiote story


**AN: **_Been a while since I posted anything Ladies and Gents. But as with the usual excuses, I've been busy with work and military and some recent drama in my life. And I started playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 again. So that hasn't been helping the situation T_T Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait on my other works. But I'm pushing to have an update for each of my other stuff ASAP with most Ricky Tick! Until then I have this long overdue symbiote request story here for you guys to tide you over, this story was requested by Johnnyd2, he has shown good patience and I appreciate that. So everyone enjoy this story and I'll get back on the fiction game soon as I can._

**Dark Rendezvous **

On the shoreline of Zack Island, the ebony night sky was filled with the full moon and abundant clusters of stars. On a cliff overlooking the vast ocean, a tall slender young woman slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, her body swaying along with the cool sea breeze. The moon light provided enough illumination to see that the woman had short white hair.

"A nice night for a dive…" The woman said quietly to herself.

The woman's name was Christie, assassin for hire who was contracted to keep an eye on and eventually kill the fighting songstress known as Helena Douglas. However this time around she was simply here on Zack Island to indulge herself and relax. Helena was no concern of hers at the moment and could care less what the songstress was up to.

All the Ivory haired assassin cared about right now was taking in the calm crashing waves and breathing in that fresh sea's smell. She let's go of her see through silk cloth, letting the very light material glide through the air as it gently touched the ground. Christie took in a deep breath as she reveled in her body no completely uncovered, exposed to the wind. She was in the mood for a night time skinny dip and her nipples already were getting hard from the cool air.

"Huuuaahh…" Christie breathed in.

She closed her grey eyes for a moment. The Ivory hair woman breathed in deeply. She then ran forward and jumped off the cliff, she did a flip and a few rolls through the air as she dived straight into the water.

SPLASH!

Christie didn't immediately surface; instead she gently swam along under the water, the local marine life passing her by. While she was slowly resurfacing, something in the water was watching Christie, attracted to her presence. It moved quickly but cautiously towards Christie. As Christie surfaced, breathed deeply regaining her breath. While she floated about basking in the sensations of the cool ocean water against her bare skin, something suddenly bumped into Christie.

"Huh! What the?" Christie said with a surprised tone. Whatever it was that bumped into her, surfaced suddenly.

"Eeee…eee…eee!" The sound of a dolphin squeaked loudly as its head popped up from the surface of the ocean.

"Well now, I didn't think I'd run into you out here at night." Christie said happily as the moon light shined off the sleek wet body of a playful dolphin.

"Eeee…eee…eee!" The Dolphin squeaked as it affectionately nuzzled Christie's face with its bottle nose.

Christie giggled happily as she rubbed her hands gently against the dolphin and petted the sea mammal. The dolphin squeaked more happily at the petting. Christie enjoyed the moment, the few times she had where she could be playful with animals. Those rare times outside of her periods between contracts where she could act somewhat normal, Christie liked the moment she had with the dolphin. Suddenly the Ivory haired woman noticed small moving beads of light in the ocean surface.

"Hmmm…?"

Christie realized quickly that it was a reflection off of the ocean surface. She kept hands on the body of the playful dolphin as she turned her head to look up into the sky to see that there was a beautiful meteor shower in the night sky. Christie smiled happily.

'Well this has certainly made my night, a nice swim, a playful dolphin and a beautiful if…no majestic meteor shower.' Christie thought feeling happy about how the night was turning out.

"I don't think anything else could make this night better, right?" Christie asked as she turned her attention back to her dolphin friend petting the sea mammal some more.

XXXXXXXXXX

FWSH!

Suddenly in the meteor shower filled sky a stray rock diverged from the rest of the shower. The meteorite burned through the atmosphere but managed to keep from being incinerated into nothingness. The noise of its hurtling was barely audible at first, but as it covered distances in seconds. The sound of it slicing through the night sky was getting louder and louder.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eeee! Eee! Eee!" The dolphin squeaked louder than before, this time however it wasn't the sound of playful happiness; instead it is the sounds of panic and terror. The sea mammal almost feeling ahead of time that something terrible was coming. Quickly dove into the water and swam in frenzy away from the incoming meteorite. Christie turned around just as the flaming space rock crashed into ocean water just a head of her.

BOOOM!  
SPLASH!

Christie was thrown through the water as ocean water exploded. Strong violent waves emerged as steam shot up from the surface where the meteorite crashed. The force of the water being thrown about dragged Christie underwater. She was whirled around underwater.

"HUUUAAHH!" Christie managed to get herself back up the surface, despite feeling dizzy from being whirled around so violently, for a moment it was hard for her to till which way was up.

"What the hell was that? Damn…I open my mouth about perfect evening and God himself drops a fucking rock on me to ruin it!"

"Aaahhraggh!" Christie shouted.

SPALSH!

Christie smashed her arms into the water out of frustration and anger of nearly being drowned by the rather ridiculous completely unforeseen turn of events. She looked over to the steady stream of steam that had risen after the meteorite had landed. The steam was now fizzing out. Christie's anger subsided enough for her curiosity to be sparked.

"Never saw a meteorite before, and I know there's a coral reef at the bottom here, the water isn't too deep. And the moon is still full and bright…let's check it out." Christie said to herself as she started to swim towards the general area the meteorite crashed.

Once she was close enough to where she believed the meteorite landed, she dove underway. Luckily for Christie the moon provided just enough illumination that she could see where she was going and what she was looking at. It looked like the coral reef that she had seen before in the previous days was now a impact zone with a glowing piece of rock, it was obvious the glow was from the meteorite being super heated from its atmospheric entry. The glow was now slowly dying out.

'Wow this is interesting…' Christie thought as she swam closer, she then realized that all the sea life in the immediate vicinity was all rapidly swimming away from the meteorite.

'Wonder what's got the sea critters so spooked.' Christie thought as she was almost within arm's length of the meteorite.

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!

The meteorite suddenly had noticeable cracks around its body. The hairlines widened quickly and spread rapidly. In no time at all pieces of the meteorite were breaking off and floating away in the water currents, before Christie knew it the meteorite burst apart. Suddenly a mass of black liquid emerged, the liquid didn't mix with the sea water, and instead it looked as if it was moving on its own. Christie was surprised and shocked by this, the mass of darkness quickly formed tendrils and snaked forward at Christie. Her eyes widened at the sight of this, she made a small scream underwater, letting a few air bubbles out.

'What the hell is that thing? Some kind of alien?' Christie thought frantically as she turned her body and started swimming for the surface.

She swam as fast as she could for the surface; however it was too late for her. The mass of darkness moved faster in the water than Christie. Before she knew it the tendrils wrapped around her ankles. The Ivory haired woman was violently yanked back towards the mass. Christie struggled to break free, she turned back to see the mass, she frantically tried to pry the tendrils off, much to her horror, the tendrils melted and spread around and up her ankles.

'No no no! This thing, what the hell is it trying to do? Is it trying to eat me or something? If this thing doesn't kill me, drowning will…'

Almost as if reading her mind, the creature extended a tendril forward. It then plunged it into Christie's mouth. More air bubbles were released from her mouth. Every inch of Christie's mouth was filled completely with the ebony creature, the taste of the creature was indescribable, and it had felt so foreign. Much to her surprise Christie found she was able to breathe with this black liquid filling her mouth. Oxygen was being siphoned out of the sea water and sent into Christie, keeping her from drowning.

A surprisingly warm and soothing sensation shot up Christie's spine while the meteorite born creature continued up her legs. It soon provided a level of warmth and shielding from the cool ocean water. The more the creature covered, the more it clothed and shielded Christie from the water around her. Christie's body betrayed her as the smooth and silky sensations crawled up her skin. With its intended target no longer vulnerable to suffocation/drowning, the creature took a moderate pace at encasing Christie. It didn't take long before Christie's legs were tightly wrapped up, from her toes and in between all the way up her thighs, more of the black substance, this creature spread and covered Christie's generous rear and then crawled up her back.

'W-why is t-this thing doing this to me?' Christie thought desperately, her attempts to pry the living liquid off of her body were futile once the creature wrapped around her arms and hands. It seemed the more of Christie's body the creature covered more of her body became immobile.

"_**Do not fear us, you will know why we are doing this soon enough…" **_

A strange voice echoed in Christie's mind. Before Christie could ask this strange voice what it meant. Christie gave a muffled moan as the extraterrestrial creature tightly wrapped around her luscious breasts. Once enveloped her breasts were tightly squeezed, her nipples hardened in physical response. Embarrassment and confusion swarmed Christie's mind, she didn't like what this creature was trying to do to her but her body's reactions and responses said otherwise. She wanted to fight it, desperately and weakly resisted.

"_**Don't fight us, please do not resist, we will show you just a taste of what we can do for you, to you…"**_

Christie's body jerked suddenly and violently, she gave a muffled scream as she felt the liquid ooze its way into her tight vaginal lips. At the same time the creature slid in between Christie's butt cheeks and made its way into her anus. While the creature worked its way into her, Christie's breasts started to grow larger with the creature pushing into her nipples.

'Oh godddd!'

Never in Christie's life had she felt something like this. Sex had never offered this kind of pleasure, this kind of penetration and depth. This creature of alien origin was going to take Christie completely. Inside and out this ebony morph would wrap around every bit of her being.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

Christie's muffled moans weren't even audible in the deep ocean water. Her body squirmed and jerked as she felt every square inch of her inner most regions covered and stimulated altogether by the creature. Her will to resist was almost non-existent. Christie continued to convulse to the stimulation she was being given by the symbiote. She could no longer feel the ocean water around her, all she felt was the dark creature groping and massaging every bit of her body, inside and out. She soon reached the height of her pleasure, Christie hit her orgasm. Her body released and the creature consumed. She was completely lost now. Christie soon blacked out while the dark liquid creature continued to work her body over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back on Zack Island's beaches the waves continued to roll onto the shores. A black object washed ashore on the beaches. The moonlight provided just enough illumination to make out that this dark object had a humanoid shape. Suddenly the dark humanoid figure moved. It turned on its back, exposing its front for all to see. With two very large mounds of flesh on the person's chest, it was obvious the person was female. Her hair could barely be seen, short wet silver hair. It was Christie.

"Mmmmmmm…" Christie moaned and stretched while still lying on the beach sands, as if waking up from a deep slumber. "What a strange dream…"

The woman got up on her feet, a little off balance. She then realized something was very much off. Christie's body shined slightly in the moonlight. She looked down to see her body clad in a very tight form fitting costume. It very much easily accentuated her figure; every curve was covered yet shown off as well. She then looked into the nearby beach waters to barely make out the featureless face she now had, the only thing on it were the white tear marks that indicated where her eyes were.

"What the hell is this outfit?" Christie said to herself as she checked herself out.

Christie checked herself out. She was shocked to see her fingernails elongated into razor claws. On the top of her hands were white squares. The silver haired assassin then looked herself down to see shapely thighs and hips. Christie knew she had a good figure, but this was curvier than she last remembered. But more noticeable than that was her bust line. Like her fellow female fighters, Christie always had an impressive chest, but now she could give Tina Armstrong a run for her money with these E cup globes. They were perfectly round and were held up against gravity by the skintight latex like suit. Her hardened and pert nipples easily formed through the tight costume. Over the chest from what Christie could make out was the symbol of a white spider.

"Ooooh…" The silver haired woman quivered from the feelings given to her by her own touch. She ran her hand from her hips slowly and carefully up the sides of her stomach.

"Mmmmm…oooohh…" Christie felt near ecstasy as her hands cupped her larger breasts from underneath. She could see how easily they jiggled and bounced and she loved it.

In the heat of the moment, Christie grasped both her breasts her clawed fingers. She squeezed and groped her own large boobs; she moaned more while kneading her own nipples as well. Christie loved every sensation that filled her body; she then slid her left arm down to her crotch rubbing the tight black material deeper against her crotch.

"This is amazing…" Christie gasped while losing herself to the incredible pleasure that her body gave off. It was like every inch of her body became an erogenous zone.

"Oh god, if this could get tighter t-then…" Christie moaned as she continued to play with herself.

Almost as if responding to what she said the costume tightened around her body more. A squeaking sound emitted from the suit as it squeezed around her. The suit became tight enough to the point that her camel toe was very much visible.

"_**Did you enjoy that?" **_ The strange voice from before chimed in, Christie looked around surprised to hear a voice speak to her.

"It's you again…you were that creature weren't you?" Christie asked hesitantly.

"_**And now we are one." **_The voice responded, Christie moaned lightly as she felt the suit give a groping sensation to her breasts.

"Y-you're this suit aren't you? What the hell are you and why did you attack me like that?" Christie shouted.

"_**We are an organism known as a symbiote, we need a host in order to survive. By bonding with another being we can improve the host greatly. We do not consider that an attack, it was a taste of what we can do. We can do more…"**_

Suddenly Christie's knees started to buck; a sucking sensation attacked her clitoris and nipples. The alien creature that made up the suit started to ripple. The ripple traveled all over Christie's body and ended at her crotch and butt cheeks. It was growing larger and pushing the excess straight into Christie. The silver haired assassin dropped to her knees. She was panting and moaning loudly. She couldn't focus or control herself. She arched back, her head touching the sand behind her as she continued to gasp and moan.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" **Christie gave off a loud somewhat inhuman scream of ecstasy. She gave out and her body collapsed. Her body and mind were stuck in a complete sexually induced haze. Not fully realized it, the black suit forcibly stood Christie back on her feet.

"_**We offer pleasure and ecstasy…but more than that, we give you power…"**_

Before it could even register what was all happening, the silver haired assassin could feel a surge of adrenaline in her body. Suddenly her muscles with their athletic build exploded. Her veins bulged as her muscles pushed them against her skin. Christie now had a professional body builder's physique. She could feel the raw power that was packed into every inch of her body now. She loved it; this brought another form of exhilaration and pleasure to the assassin.

"**This is incredible…I love this!" **

"_**Then we can stay like this forever." **_The symbiote said.

"**Yes we will stay like this; we can't wait to show off the new us to the others but…"** Christie paused for a moment looking her self over again. **"We don't want to scare them off when we're like this, at least not yet." **

"_**Then we can fix that, just think about an outfit and we will handle the rest." **_

Christie pulled up a mental image; something she felt would go well with her new physique and improved figure. She could suddenly feel the symbiote moving around her body. Christie gasped lightly from the tingling sensation of the symbiote rapidly moving and shifting. Christie looked at herself up and down.

"My my, this is impressive." Christie sad with a sultry tone as her voice returned to normal.

Christie's new found muscle and tone, her larger breasts and her much curvier figure was now fully exposed. Christie had imagined the bikini she had seen earlier in the day at the Island Shop. It was called the "Black Pearl." It was a single piece bathing suit that was very exposed. The swimsuit left the stomach and back exposed, while rear of the outfit was a thong that exposed much of Christie's impressive bubble shaped butt. Instead of the original bikini's blue with dark blue and white dots, the bikini now matched up with its namesake. It was now a smooth glossy black latex version. The new exposure showed off Christie's now tanner complexion that was not present before.

"I think we could use some more dark color and a change in hair style." Christie said out loud.

As she spoke, the symbiote seeped out Christie's nails. Her finger nails elongated and now had a glossy black color as well as her toe nails. More of the symbiote came out of the pores around Christie's ankles; they soon formed into a pair of shiny vinyl high heel sandals. Christie liked the results and licked her lips with joy. Bits of the symbiote then covered up the woman's lips giving it a darkly seductive black and glossy lipstick, the dark make up was finished up with black eyeliner thanks to the alien creature. The symbiote then came out of Christie's scalp; it quickly redid her hair in a slicked back style.

"Now this is absolutely delicious…" Christie licked her lips once again and sighed with content. She then looked over in the direction of where all the other ladies were staying.

"Time to have some real **fun…"**

**The End?**

**AN: **_Hopefully everyone enjoyed this little venture into new territory with symbiote fiction. Well not entirely new anyway. I had some level difficulty writing this fic, had a hard time with getting the flow of it. But hey it's done now. Whether or not I'll do more to this story is a different case as well. Maybe I will but right now I have a lot of other fics that need priority. _


End file.
